MALDITA APUESTA!
by CONNIE-CHAN
Summary: capi 7 ARRIBA! Rukawa esta en el Koppellia, que pasará ahora?
1. CAPITULO 1

MALDITA APUESTA!  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
*********************&****************************  
  
"NO, NO Y NO!, NUNCA HARE ESO MIENTRAS VIVA"  
  
"Vamos amigo, una apuesta es una apuesta"  
  
"PERO.PERO..YO NO.  
  
"Tu nada, ahora sal de acá y consigue el trabajo!"  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Un joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego caminaba solitariamente por las calles de Kanagawa. su mente estaba en otra parte, para ser mas exactos. hace una hora atrás, cuando estaba con su mejor amigo.  
  
"Maldición, nunca debí haber hecho una puesta con Yohei, ahora tendré que cumplirla, MALDITO YOHEI, ERES UN PERVERTIDO, COMO QUIERES QUE HAGA.ESO!!!"  
  
Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, hace tres horas havia perdido una apuesta con Yohei y su gundam, y el castigo era peor que los típicos castigos de los niños que juegan "verdad o penitencia", era el pero castigo que al que podrían someterlo, peor que castigo, era tortura, el no podía hacerlo, simplemente no, si el equipo de basketball se enterara que su "jugador estrella", que el tensai Hanamichi Sakuargi tendría que conseguir trabajo como ..Como .gigoló.y para colmo, de un local gay, el solo hecho de pensarlo le daba escalofríos, como podía Yohei ser tan pervertido, pero ya no podía echar pie atrás, él era un hombre de palabra.  
  
Caminó alrededor de unas 2 horas tratando de encontrar trabajo en los prostíbulos gay (bueno, no se como se llaman XD), pero todos se abrían de noche, no tenia mas remedio que volver por la noche, dios aún no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso, definitivamente, nunca volvería a apostar nada en su vida.  
  
Cansado de buscar sin éxito, tomó el camino de regreso a su casa, con la intención de recostarse a descansa antes de salir a. bueno. a encontrar "trabajo". Caminaba inconsciente del camino por el cual iba, ignorando su entorno, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamiento, que no noto que una bicicleta se acercaba a demasiada velocidad, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH, IDIOTA FIJATE POR DONDE CONDUCES TU #%$"&$"# DE BISICLETA" el pelirrojo estaba fuera de si, estaba de espaldas en el suelo, con la bicicleta arriba de su pecho y su polera (playera, polo, como quieran decirle) enredada en la cadena.  
  
"Tu eres el que no se fija por donde va, idiota" el conductor de la bicicleta estaba, por lo menos, a 3 metros de distancia del pelirroja, estaba tirado en el suelo, a escaso centímetros del poste de electricidad.  
  
"COMO QUE IDITOTA!!!! EL UNICO IDIOTA ACA ERES TÚ." lo que salio de los hermosos labios de Hana no se puede repetir, pero la madre del conductor de la bicicleta fue.nombrada varias veces.  
  
"Dohao" fue la seca respuesta de Rukawa (era obvio que el conductor de la bici era el, nadie mas en la seria conduce una, bueno..eso creo )  
  
"MALDITO ZORRO, ME LAS PAGARAS!!!"  
  
"No puedes hacer nada, estas enredado en mi bicicleta"  
  
"¬////¬, maldito infeliz, te perdonaré la vida si me quitas esta %$/"$ de encima mio"  
  
Rukawa no pudo mas que ayudarlo, a fin de cuentas, necesitaba su bicicleta para volver a su casa, no tenia dinero para volver en bus o en metro. Le tomo alrededor de 30 minutos desenredar al pelirrojo de su bicicleta. Una vez de pie, cada uno se fue por sus respectivos caminos, Rukawa tomó su bicicleta y se marcho, lo mismo hizo Hana. _________________________________________________  
  
Hana caminaba rumbo al centro de Kanagawa, para cumplir su apuesta. Estaba realmente Nervioso, no soportaba la idea de tener que ser acosado por un montón de hombres, eso nunca estuvo en sus planes, a el solo le gustaban las mujeres, sobre todo, amaba a Haruko, si ella se enterara, de seguro lo odiaría de por vida. Caminó por lo barrios rosa (son los barrios repletos de gays) pero no encontró ninguna vacante, lo único que consiguió fueron miradas lujuriosas hacia el.  
  
"Genial, los hombres me aman, pero Haruko no ve mas que amistad en mi"  
  
Alrededor de las 1:30, Hana logró encontrar un vacante en un local, el dueño le dijo que él era perfecto para el trabajo, pero como era demasiado tarde, tendría que ir el día Siguiente para comenzar a atender clientes. Hana regreso un poco aliviado a su casa, por lo menos esa noche no tendría que hacer nada, pero mañana tendría que volver para cumplir con la apuesta, valla que estaba arrepentido de aceptar esa apuesta.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el 1° capi de mi fic, pronto volveré con el 2° capi  
  
Sex ist ein schlascht, liebe ist krieg  
  
Connie 


	2. CAPITULO 2

MALDITA APUESTA!  
  
CAPITULO 2:  
  
*********************&*********************  
  
"Así que hoy comienzas con tu trabajo"  
  
" Si, pero no sabes como me siento, es la 1° vez que voy a hacer algo así, todo por tu culpa"  
  
Hana hablaba con su amigo Yohei, contándole todos los detalles de lo que seria su nuevo trabajo de gigoló. Esa noche Hana tendría que ir al club "Kopperia" para poder cumplir con la apuesta.  
  
"Bueno, no fui yo el que apostó cualquier cosa a que yo no podía comerme 5 platos de criadillas"  
  
"¬¬ No se como pude aceptar una cosa así, debí haber estado ebrio"  
  
"No, no estabas ebrio, estabas tan cuerdo como yo, pero ahora no hay vuelta atrás" Yohei no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa, de alguna manera, le divertía la idea de ver a Hana coqueteando con otro hombre (Que malo eres Yohei, el pobre Hana no se merecía esto ¬¬)  
  
Hana pasó el resto del día lamentándose por su suerte, en el entrenamiento estuvo pésimo, tanto así, que le dio un pase a Rukawa (QUE!!!!! Mi pobre Hana, como pudo pasar una cosa así???)  
  
"Dohao, que te pasa?"  
  
"Por que lo dices zorro? ¬¬"  
  
"Me diste un pase"  
  
" Un pase?? Yo??, bueno..somos del mismo equipo no?"  
  
//Valla que esta raro este Dohao, esta jugando peor que de costumbre, y porque estoy pensando en el??//  
  
**************************&***************************  
  
"AAAHHHH, NO QUIERO IR!!!!" Hana estaba en la ducha preparándose para ir a su trabajo. En realidad no quería ir, no sabia que iba a hacer, que iba a decir a los "clientes" ni nada de eso-"Pero ya no me puedo arrepentir..-_- bueno, por lo menos solo será una semana. Bien, iré, UN HOMBRE TIENE QUE HACER LO QUE UN HOMBRE TIENE QUE HACER".  
  
Salio de la ducha y se vistió para salir. Como no sabia que ponerse, opto por unos jeans negros algo ajustados y una polera negra sin mangas (AHH, que mono se veía XD).  
  
Salio alrededor de las 9:30 de su apartamento, caminando cabizbajo y nervioso por las calles. El mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido, solo pensaba en su desgracia. Estuvo caminando alrededor de ½ hora, hasta que alfil se dio cuenta que había llegado a su destino.  
  
".Bien Hana, se valiente." tomó aire, y entro al local. Al entrar se quedó con la boca abierta  
  
El local era grande, no tenia mesas, en vez de eso, tenia privados para que los clientes tuvieran "privacidad". También tenia un escenario con un poste para que las personas tuvieran diversión (me refiero al baile exótico XD).  
  
"Niño, alfil llegas" un hombre de no mas de 20 años , de cabellos negros y ojos dorados se acercaba a Hana "Te estábamos esperando, soy Caín Yume"  
  
"Ho. hola, mucho gusto soy Hanamichi Sakuragi"  
  
"Se quien eres, es difícil no poder recordar a un chico tan apuesto"  
  
"°///° eeehhhhh.. Gracias" Hana estaba en shock, UN HOMBRE LE DIJO QUE ERA APUESTO!!!! Como era posible eso?????  
  
"Bien, el local abre a las 10:30, que sabes hacer???"  
  
"Bueno.. Es la 1° vez que hago algo así, pero yo se bailar"  
  
"Bailarines ya tenemos, pero nos falta a uno en lo privados, te enviaremos allá"  
  
Guió a Hana a un privado que estaba al final del local. Dentro tenia una mesa para dos, velas, y una cama //Una cama??? Para que pondrían una cama?? (Hana eres muy inocente -.-)//  
  
"Bien, quédate acá tranquilo, te enviaremos a algún cliente en cuanto llaguen" Caín salio del privado, dejando a Hana solo, ahora solo quedaba esperar.  
  
ALFIN, EL 2° CAPI!!!!! Espero que lo hallan disfrutados, espero que me dejen reviews  
  
CONNIE-CHAN 


	3. CAPITULO 3

MALDITA APUESTA!  
  
CAPITULO 3:  
  
*********************&*********************  
  
Hana se sentó en una de las sillas, esperando por que alguien se asomara por la puerta, para anunciarle se sentencia de muerte (Hana que exagerado eres ¬¬*), pero nadie aparecía. Podía escuchar gritos del privado de al lado *Pero que tanto estarán haciendo? Pareciera que se están matando* Hana no entendía el porque de los gritos y jadeos de la lado.  
  
Hana estuvo sentado en la silla, por lo menos 1 hora y ½ , pero nadie hacia acto de presencia. Su trasero estaba literalmente cuadrado por estar tanto tiempo sentado, así que se levanto de la silla y se encaminó hacia la cama.  
  
Se sentó en ella para luego recostarse con los pies colgando de esta, lentamente fue serrando sus obres castañas, cayendo en un profundo sueño.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"Buenas noches muchachote, que te trae por acá?" preguntó Caín al joven de no mas de 17 años que estaba parado junto a el.  
  
"Un poco de entretención. Tienes algo para mi?" pregunto el joven despreocupadamente, mirando a los chicos que bailaban en el escenario.  
  
"Que suerte tienes, precisamente hoy llegó un chico nuevo, podrías darle su "bienvenida".."  
  
"Mmm.no suena mal, y donde esta?"  
  
"En el ultimo privado, pero no te precipites, es un poco...tímido, diría yo"  
  
"No te preocupes, sabré como manejarlo" el chico camino por el local hacia el privado en donde cierto pelirrojo dormía.  
  
Llego a la puerta y lentamente la abrió. Dentro encontró a un joven que reconoció fácilmente- *Hanamichi.. Valla, creo que fue una buena idea venir aquí, valla que lo voy a disfrutar, Ho si!* el muchacho se fue acercando peligrosamente al pelirrojo que yacía en la cama.  
  
"Si despierto se ve bien, durmiendo se ve. delicioso"  
  
El muchacho se sentó cuidadosamente junto a Hana. Lentamente acerco una mano a su cuello, para sentir esa piel con la que tanto había soñado. La piel de Hana era extremadamente suave, era como estar tocando seda. Lentamente, fue bajando hasta tocar su pecho por encima de la ropa. Con este contacto, Hana lanzo un quejido inconsciente, esto éxito al muchacho *Mmm, creo que seria mas divertido si lo despierto.*  
  
Con sumo cuidado, tomo a Hana por los hombros, y comenzó a agitarlo suavemente  
  
"Hana, Hana, despierta, o no será divertido.."  
  
Lentamente, Hana fue despertando. Una vez hubo abierto los ojos, se quedo con la boca abierta. Frente a él se encontraba un joven de ojos negros y un extraño pelo parado, era. AKIRA SENDOH!!!, el pánico se apoderó de él.  
  
"Sen.doh, que, que haces acá???"  
  
"Mmm.. nada en especial, solo quería divertirme, y tu?? Nunca pensé que este fuera tu trabajo"  
  
"No es por que yo quiera. perdí una entupida apuesta ¬///¬"  
  
"Ahh ya veo, y que tienes que hacer?"  
  
"Ser gigoló por una semana"  
  
"Ahhh..*genial, esta es mi oportunidad* y dime, ya has atendido a algún cliente?" pregunto Sendoh con un extraña mirada que Hana no pudo descifrar.  
  
"Errr... bueno..pues. no"  
  
"Y ya has hecho algo parecido antes?"  
  
"CLARO QUE NO, O QUE CREIAS??? QUE ERA GAY??"  
  
"Bueno..pues este nuevo trabajo tuyo deja mucho que pensar"  
  
".." Hana se quedó sin habla, Sendoh tenia razón, cualquiera pensaría mal del tensai si lo vieran en esa situación.  
  
Sendoh se percato del turbamiento de Hana y sintió una enorme ternura hacia el "No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie"  
  
"De verdad?"  
  
"De verdad, o crees que mentiría con una cosa así?"  
  
"Gracias Sendoh, como te puedo pagar este favor?"  
  
*Ahora o nunca*"Buebo, estaba pensando en algo." dijo Sendoh, acercándose más al distraído pelirrojo.  
  
"Dime, are lo que sea, lo juro" dijo Hana inocentemente sin darse cuenta de las verdadera intenciones de Sendoh (NOOOO!! HANA DI QUE NO, POR FAVOR!!!! ///)  
  
"Lo que sea???"  
  
"Si, no importa que"  
  
"Bien, entonces..quiero ser tu cliente"  
  
Estas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al pelirrojo, acaso Sendoh quería hacer "ESO" con el??? Hana siempre pensó que a Sendoh le gustaban las mujeres, después de todo, había tenido mas de 1.000.000 de novias en lo que iba de año.  
  
"Tu quiere que yo haga..eso??" pregunto Hana con cierto nerviosismo en la voz.  
  
"Si, quiero que hagamos ESO"  
  
"Es que yo.. nunca he hecho algo así.. no se por donde empezar. °///°"  
  
"QUE???? OSEA QUE TU NUNCA."  
  
"No. nunca"  
  
"Ni siquiera con una chica, o un beso?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Bien, no te preocupes, yo te guiaré..." y peligrosamente se fue acercando a Hana. Se dirigió primero a su oreja para morderla un poco. Con este gesto Hana se tensó demasiado.  
  
"Sendoh.. no puedo hacerlo.."  
  
"Vamos, lo prometiste, además tienes que cumplir una apuesta o no?"  
  
Tenia razón, lentamente Hana fue cediendo a los "pecaminosos" deseos de Sendoh, después de todo, tenia que cumplir esa entupida apuesta..  
  
_______________________________________  
  
JAJAJAJA, que les pareció??? Este capitulo fue mas largo que los dos primeros. Lo que pasa es que me inspiré XD, espero que lo disfruten Y NO TEMAN, PRONTO VOLVERE CON EL 4 CAPI, y sabrán lo que paso en el privado de "Koppelia" XD  
  
CONNIE.CHAN 


	4. IMPORTANTE!

Bueno, solo quería aclarar algo: por el momento no voy a poder seguir escribiendo el siguiente capitulo del fic. Lo que pasa es que en este tiempo tengo que estudiar, por que me están bombardeando de trabajos y pruebas en mi colegio (ESTUPIDO COLEGIO ¬¬) .  
  
Espero que se puedan esperar un poquito, solo serán unas 2 semanas mas de espera (mas o menos, espero que sea asi) NO SE DESESPEREN, YA SABRAN LO QUE PASA CON HANA Y SENDOH 


	5. CPITULO 4

MALDITA APUESTA!  
  
CAPITULO 4 (por fin)  
  
************************&***********************************  
  
Punto de vista de Hana:  
  
No puedo hacer nada. Sendoh está sobre mi besándome. No se en que momento   
  
llegamos a este punto. Solo tiemblo bajo su peso, la verdad es que tengo mucho miedo…  
  
Ahora esta besando mi cuello… quiero que pare, no quiero tener sexo con el, no por   
  
que el y yo seamos hombres, eso me tiene sin cuidado, pero… yo quiero tener mi   
  
primera vez con "ESA" persona especial, ya sea mujer…u hombre.  
  
Sendoh sigue besando y mordiendo mi cuello (Sendoh, si sigues así, vas a dejar   
  
unas marcas horribles en el cuellito de MI Hana ¬¬). Pongo mis manos en su   
  
pecho, y lo separo suavemente, estoy completamente sonrojado por la vergüenza.   
  
Me mira, sin comprender por que lo estoy separando.  
  
"Que pasa?" Me pregunta  
  
"Es que…yo… no puedo seguir" Le contesto desviando la mirada hacia un   
  
punto X de la habitación.  
  
"Por que?" Sendoh parece un niño chiquito ¬///¬  
  
"Es que… quiero hacerlo con esa persona especial /////- (jajajaja, por depravado XD)   
  
Me siento en la cama, tratando de calmarme, pero no puedo… aún   
  
siento su suave piel contra la mía, sus labios bajo los míos y su aroma a   
  
chocolate… es estaño, nunca me había sentido así con nadie. Talvez me   
  
estoy… No, no es posible, no me puedo enamorar de nadie. Soy Akira   
  
Sendoh, el rompecorazones (creído ¬¬), jure que nunca enamorarme,   
  
solo…pasarlo bien   
  
Pero Hanamichi ha despertado algo en mi… y me esta agradando esto que siento  
  
Creo que no debí abalanzarme sobre el…pero no me pude contener!...   
  
su piel se veía exquisita, me llamaba a probarla…pero todo salio mal,   
  
creo..que lo asuste un poco XD (un poco?! LO ATERRASTE! ////   
  
pobre de mi Hana). Pero bueno, ya habrá mas tiempo para   
  
remediarlo…además, tengo la ventaja de saber sobre esta apuesta,   
  
la puedo usar a mi favor. Aún me quedan 5 días antes que termine y   
  
Hana vuelva a su vida normal. Tendré que idear un plan para tener a ese   
  
inocente pelirrojo solo para mi… pero ahora estoy muy cansado para   
  
pensar (Sendho piensa?? Oo)  
  
Me levanto y salgo del privado. Afuera hay un chico, pareciera que me   
  
esta esperando.  
  
"Son 25 dólares"- me dice. Como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo  
  
"25!!?? PERO SI NO HICIMOS NADA!"  
  
"Lo siento muñeco, pero no tienes prueba, así que o pagas, o trabajas, así   
  
de simple"  
  
A regañadientes le pago su estupido dinero…pero tengo que decir que igual  
  
valió la pena (SIIII, si yo tuviera a Hana para mi solita, pagaría hasta $7000 n/////n).  
  
Salgo del local y camino hacia casa. Paso frente a un parque y oigo que   
  
alguien esta jugando básquet. No aguanto la   
  
curiosidad y me encamino hacia la pequeña cancha.  
  
Un chico delgado de negro cabello revuelto esta jugando…es Rukawa   
  
(naaa, lo dudaban??). Miro mi reloj y quedo pasamanado… SON LA 3:30   
  
DE LA MAÑANA! (Oo, no puedo creer que Rukawa este despierto)   
  
(Sendoh: opino lo mismo) Me dirijo hacia el.  
  
"Hola Rukawa, no esperaba verte a estas horas"  
  
"…" No hay respuesta, sigue siendo igual de conversador ¬¬  
  
"No se porque pierdo el tiempo contigo" Me doy media vuelta y me pongo   
  
a caminar, pero me detengo…le preguntare si sabe donde vive Hana… se   
  
que suena estupido, son enemigos jurados…pero no pierdo nada, además,   
  
son compañeros de equipo.  
  
"Ahh, Rukawua, puedo preguntarte algo?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Mmmm, tomare ese silencio como un si, sabes donde vive Sakuragi?  
  
"Para que quieres saberlo?2 Valla, logre llamar su atención Oo, bueno….  
  
algo es algo.  
  
"Solo por curiosidad" Esta loco si piensa que le voy a decir lo que quiero  
  
hacer con Hana (cara malévola)  
  
"No" Se da vuelta, toma su bacón y su bolso y se va.  
  
"Bueno, mejor me voy" Camino en dirección a mi casa. En mi mente aún esta  
  
la imagen de Hana sonrojado. Mañana veré que haré para conquistarlo,   
  
ahora, solo quiero dormir.  
  
SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, POR FIN LO HICE!!!! Perdón por la demora   
  
(NO ME MATEN ) es que en mi colegio esta la cagada porque   
  
empezaron a remodelarlo, así que estoy llena de trabajos y pruebas.   
  
Este capi lo escribí en la clase de ingles. Quiero decirles que no se para  
  
cuando va a estar listo el otro capitulo, pero espero que lo antes posible,  
  
y amigos de amoryaoi, no se enojen con Nefichan…ella me insistía   
  
(a golpes) (Nefichan: COMO QUE A GOLPES!!!) (Nefichan saca una   
  
cuerda y comienza a ahorcar a Connie) (Connie: X-x) que continuara con el fic…  
  
pero no la pescaba jejeje. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora  
  
Chaup  
  
CONNIE 


	6. CAPITULO 5

MALDITA APUESTA!  
  
CAPITULO 5 ********************&*************************************  
  
Un joven de llamativos cabellos rojos se mueve intranquilo sobre su cama. Hacia una hora que había llegado a su casa y, aún no lograba conciliar el sueño.  
  
En la mente de Hana, todavía se revivían las imágenes de lo sucedido con Sendoh. Aunque no pasó nada, se sentía sucio, sentía que las manos de Sendoh aún recorrían su cuerpo (Pobre Hana, Sendoh lo dejó traumado ¬¬**)  
  
"DEMONIOS, NO PUEDO DORMIR!!!!...mejor me voy a jugar un poco de Basketball. no gano nada quedándome aquí acostado"  
  
Sin pensarlo ni un minuto mas, se levanto de su cama y corrió a darse una ducha (No creerán que mi Hana es un cochino ¬¬*, se baña todos los días el niño XD), y salio a la pequeña cancha de Básquet que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de su apartamento.  
  
Al llegar, algo llamó su atención. un balón. alguien estaba jugando. Miró su reloj "PERO SI SON LAS 4:30 DE LA MAÑANA Oo. quien estaría tan loco como para jugar a estas horas???? (quien habla ¬¬)"  
  
Sin tomarle demasiada importancia, Hana se encaminó a la cancha, para poder ver mejor a la persona que jugaba. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, trató de divisar a la silueta que se desplazaba por la cancha, pero fue inútil, ya que el alumbrado público no alumbraba muy bien que digamos T.T  
  
El pelirrojo se resignó a tratar de ver algo más que una sombra. Se sentó a un lado de la cancha a esperar a que la persona que estaba jugando, dejara de hacerlo.  
  
Pasaron 30 minutos y aquella persona seguía jugando, pero Hana estaba muy ocupado durmiendo como para correrlo del lugar XD  
  
El balón dejó de botar. por fin había terminado. Se encaminó hacia su bolso, pero algo llamó su atención. A un lado de la cancha había "alguien" durmiendo.  
  
Se acercó indiferente, listo para golpear al intruso, pero a unos cuantos pasos se detuvo al notar la identidad del intruso. era Sakuragi (obvio)  
  
Se sorprendió, pensaba que estaba solo. se quedo observando el hermoso rostro de Hana: cabello de un rojo intenso, ojos almendrados que en ese momento estaban escondidos tras los parpados, pestañas largas, piel suave y bronceada, rostro masculino, pero aun así, delicado y fino, un exquisito  
  
olor a chocolate salía del cuerpo de Hana, y para rematar, labios rojos y carnosos, entreabiertos por la suave respiración que salía de ellos. lentamente comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Hana, no sabia por que, pero sentía la enfermiza necesidad de besarlo ahí mismo, aunque profanara la pureza de ese ser que dormía placidamente.los labios entreabiertos de Hana, lo incitaban a acercarse mas. sus bocas estaban a tan solo centímetros, pero se detuvo, notó como Hana estaba temblando, por el frío que hacia.  
  
Decidió que mejor no haría lo que tenia pensado hacer, así que mejor lo despertó. delicadamente le dio una pata al pobre de Hana.  
  
"Ya despiértate Do'hao" (supongo que ya sabían quien era XD)  
  
"WAAAAAAAA!!!!! QUE, QUIEN, CUANDO, DONDE, COMO Oo..?" Hana se levanto precipitadamente, mirando en todas direcciones, y con los ojos como platos  
  
"Idiota"  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!! ASI QUE FUISTE TU EL QUE OZÓ INTERRUMPIR EL SUEÑO DE ESTE TENSAI!!?? TUUUU MALDITO ZORRO ¬¬*******"  
  
Rukawa no le respondió, retomó su camino a su bolso y se fue del lugar, dejando a un Hana muuuuuuy molesto  
  
*Estúpido zorro. que bueno que huyó de mi, así no tendré que gastar mi hermosa voz en él"  
  
*************************&***************************  
  
Hana entrenó alrededor de 2 horas, hasta que se dio cuenta que, si no se iba en ese momento, llegaría tarde a la escuela.  
  
Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo _o_ (para hacer este fic mas descriptivo, les diré que Hana, en su carrera, atropello a 2 niños, 5 ancianos, 4 motos y 1 policías, además logro hacer que los perros volaran V_V).  
  
Hana logró llegar antes que las puertas de Shohoku se cerraran, y corrió por los pasillos hasta su salón.  
  
Para su "Gran Suerte", el profesor estaba en medio de su clase de biología cuando el pelirrojo entro al salón, dejando la puerta en el suelo.  
  
"Sr. Sakuragi, que grata sorpresa tenerlo acá. pero me temo que, no va a poder entrar a mi clase, asi que valla al pasillo a esperar la siguiente clase ¬¬"  
  
"Oo. Pero profe, no sea malito, déjeme entrar en su clase que, por lo demás, es MUUUUUY interesante" Hana es un chupa medias (en Chile es lamer las botas a alguien)  
  
"NOOOOO, NO LO VOY A DEJAR ENTRAR, AHORA FUUUUU UUEEEERAAAAA!!!!!!!" el borrador voló por los aires, estrellándose en la hermosa carita de Hana (MALDITO VIEJO, LASTIMO A HANITA ¬¬)  
  
Hana no tuvo mas opción que salir de la clase, si no quería que el "amable" (¬¬***) profesor le tirara la mesa. Decidió que mejor iría a la azotea de la escuelo. Necesitaba pensar.  
  
En la azotea parecía no haber nadie (ejem, cof..cof..cof.parecía..cof. .cof..cof). Caminó por el lugar, hasta llegar a la barandilla, donde se recargo. Comenzó a hablar solo.  
  
"Que sueño tengo.todo por culpa de ese estúpido trabajo y por culpa del idiota de Sendoh. XQ' me tiene que pasar esto a mi? Que le he hecho a la vida para que me tocara vivir esto????"  
  
Hana seguía hablando consigo mismo, sin percatarse de que no estaba solo en la azotea.unos zorrunos ojos azules lo observaban, escondidos tras la puerTa (adivinen quien es _o_).  
  
"No quiero volver a ese lugar esta noche. pero no puedo retractarme. hice una apuesta y si no la cumplo, me catalogaran de cobarde. pero si se descubre dirán que soy raro y un enfermo. AAAAAHHHHHH, NO SE QUE HACER!!!... creo que tendré que volver al Kopellia esta noche. -.-."  
  
En ese momento, sonó la campana que indicaba el cambio de hora. Hana se paro correctamente, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. No se dio cuenta del chico que estaba tras la puerta (Tan d espistado mi Hana V_V). Una vez que Hana se fue, el chico que estaba tras la puerta salo de su escondite. era Rukawa (noooo en serio??? ¬¬)  
  
Se quedó pensando en lo que había oído decir al pelirrojo. no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que era el Kopellia ni que tenia que ver Sendoh en todo esto, pero. lo averiguaría.  
  
Tomó una extraña decisión. esa noche seguiría a Hana hacia el famoso Kopellia, y descubriría que lo que molestaba al pelirrojo.  
  
MUUUUUAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... que les pareció este capi???? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ME COSTO MXO HACERLO.. Espero qUe me dejen revews.. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.  
  
CONNIE-CHAN 


	7. CAPITULO 6

MALDITA APUESTA!  
  
CAPITULO 6  
  
Esta vez me demoré menos en hacer este capi. tb trate de hacerlo mas largo. Espero que lo disfruten  
  
**************************&************************  
  
"La energía de ionización se define como la energía que hay que aplicarle a un átomo en estado neutro y." El profesor hacia su clase tranquilamente, pero unos ronquidos lo sacaron del libro que le estaba leyendo en voz alta a la clase.  
  
Paseó su vista por todo el salón, esperando encontrar al irresponsable alumno/a que se atrevía a dormirse en su clase (Y quien no se dormiría en una clase tan tediosa y aburrida ¬¬***).  
  
Luego de un rato de mirar a la clase, encontró al molesto alumno que se dormía en su clase.  
  
Caminó por entre los bancos, hasta uno que estaba al final del salón. Un joven de cabello negro dormía a pierna suelta sobe su mesa (V_V sin comentarios). El maestro tomó un pesado libro de química de la mesa de uno de sus alumnos y con una "amabilidad" extraordinaria, lo dejó caer sobre la cabeza del muchacho que estaba durmiendo.  
  
"Señor Sendoh, retírese ahora mismo de mi clase" (ha ha ha.. apuesto que pensaban que era Rukawa XD)  
  
"O_O Que!? Pero por que?!"  
  
"Por dormir en mi clase"  
  
"Pero si no estaba durmiendo, estaba..ehr.yo. estaba. descansando la vista, Si eso, descansando la vista" (Hay Sendoh, ni tu te la crees)  
  
"¬¬*** No discutiré con usted, ahora fuera"  
  
"Pero."  
  
"Fuera"  
  
"Pero."  
  
"HE DICHO QUE FUERAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sendoh no tuvo mas opción que salir del salón V_V  
  
*Estúpido viejo. Me sacó de la clase y solo faltan 30 minutos para que terminaran las clases y así poder volver a mi casita U_U. Hey, espera un minuto. como después no tengo mas clases ni entrenamiento creo que me podré escapar de la escuela. nadie me va extrañar, salvo mis muchas admiradoras. pero creo que mejor no me iré a mi casa.no tengo nada que hacer allá...mmm. que haré?... YA SE!!!!!! Me voy a ir a ver a Hana*  
  
No tuvo que pensarlo ni un minuto mas. salió de la escuela medio camuflado con unos pequeños arbustos. no era el gran camuflaje estilo militar, pero nadie lo vio salir de Ryonan XD.  
  
Le tomó mas o menos 10 minutos llegar a la preparatoria Shohoku. A esa hora, el equipo de basketball estaba entrenando "Excelente, podré ver a MI Hana" (Sendoh, Hana no es tuyo, es MIO, MIO, MIO, pero creo que te lo puedo prestar) (Sendoh: ni que fuera a decir podré ver a Hana, que es de CONNIE-CHAN pero que me lo prestó ¬¬) (OOHH CALLATE! ¬¬***).  
  
Sendoh se encaminó hacia el gimnasio, regalando sonrisas a todas las chicas del lugar (SENDOH HENTAI!!!!)  
  
Se detuvo en la puerta del gimnasio. podía escuchar los gritos del capitán Akagi anunciando que la practica había terminado *Maldición. llegué un poco tarde... pero bueno, aún así podré ver a Hanita XD* (Hanita??? Oo)  
  
Y sin mas rodeos, abrió la puerta y entró al gimnasio.  
  
Dentro todos estaban callados. ninguno se esperaba que el jugador estrella de Ryonan fuera a Shohoku.  
  
"Hola!" Sendoh saludo a todos  
  
"." Nadie contestó, todos estaban en Shok  
  
"Buenooo. no me esperaba un recibimiento TAAAN emotivo" sarcástico el niño V_V  
  
"Oh. lo siento, hola Sendoh, como estas??" Kogure se acercó a Sendoh para saludarlo (AAAHHHH QUE LINDO ES KOGURE!!! *¬*)  
  
"Hola Kogure, yo estoy bien gracias" Sendoh le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas al chico de lentes, logrando que este se sonrojara un poco (Kogure  
  
OO.Acuérdate que Mitsui esta cerca)  
  
"De nada. Y. que te trae por aquí???"  
  
"A si, es cierto, necesito hablar con Sakuragi, esta aquí?"  
  
"Sip, pero está en las duchas"  
  
"Ah.. Bueno, creo que lo esperaré"  
  
"Si, claro, pero te digo que Hanamichi se demora una eternidad en las d uchas. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, adiós Sendoh"  
  
"Adiós Kogure"  
  
El chico de lentes se fue, un no muy contento Mitsui lo esperaba a la salida del gimnasio (XQ será ¬¬).  
  
Sendoh se dispuso a esperar. Esperó y esperó y esperó. Hana todavía no salía de las duchas. Sendoh lo esperó alrededor de media hora, ya no había nadie en el lugar. Se aburrió de esperar, así que decidió ir a buscarlo a las duchas.  
  
Cuando entró no podía ver nada, puesto que todo estaba lleno de vapor. A tientas caminó para poder encontrar al pelirrojo.  
  
Mientras caminaba, podía escuchar el sonido de una ducha, eso era bueno, quería decir que Hana aún estaba dentro.  
  
Se encaminó a la ducha que estaba prendida. Cuando llegó se quedo con la boca abierta.  
  
Hana estaba desnudo, de espaldas a él, bañándose.  
  
Las manos del pelirrojo recorrían su propio cuerpo, jabonándolo de una manera inocentemente sensual. El pelirrojo cerró la llave de agua. Las gotas que aún quedaban en su cuerpo resbalaban por sus anchos hombros para seguir por su espalda y, finalmente, morir en sus redondos muslos (yo quiero ser una gota *¬* )  
  
Sendoh no sabia que hacer. se estaba excitando demasiado mirando el cuerpo que se exponía ante él. Comenzó a imaginarse a ese virginal cuerpo bajo el suyo propio, retorciéndose de placer, y pidiendo más.  
  
"Sendoh??? Que haces aquí?" Una voz lo sacó de si "inocente" fantasía. Hana  
  
se había dado vuelta para poder secarse y salir de la ducha. pero se encontró con Sendoh mirándolo.  
  
Sendoh no respondió. solo se limitó a ver el hermoso rostro de Hana, que aún tenia pequeñas gotas de agua. Su roja cabellera caía sobre sus almendrados ojos, dándole un aspecto salvaje al inocente chico.  
  
Hana aún no era consiente de su desnudez. no tenia ni la menor idea de por que Sendoh lo miraba tan extraño (Hana no tiene remedio XD)  
  
*Por que rayos me mira así? Me da miedo. acaso tengo monitos pintados en la  
  
cara Oo.?*  
  
Hana seguía pensando la razón del "extraño" babeo de Sendoh. Repentinamente, Hana se puso pálido, pero rápidamente se sonrojó violentamente. SE HABIA DADO CUENTA QUE, si se me permite la expresión, ESTABA EN PELOTAS!!!  
  
Rápidamente tomó una mini toalla de quien sabe donde, y se la amarró a la cintura (*¬*)  
  
"Bueno. y. q-que se te ofrece, Sendoh?"  
  
"."  
  
"Sendoh?"  
  
"."  
  
"SENDOOOOOH!!!"  
  
"Oh, perdón, me decías?" Sendoh se había quedado mirando con cara de *¬* al pobre de Hana.  
  
"¬///¬ Si, que si se te ofrecía algo"  
  
"Oh bueno, yo solo quería verte"  
  
"O_O y para que? En el fondo Hana estaba muy nervioso. aún no se recuperaba  
  
de su ultimo encuentro que tubo con Sendoh.  
  
"Bueno. creo que anoche dejamos algo pendiente"  
  
"QUEEEE!!"  
  
"Esop. que tenemos que terminar con lo que empezamos anoche." Mientras decía esto se acercó al indefenso Hana, acorralándolo contra la pared de la regadera.  
  
Hana estaba en show. lo de la noche anterior se estaba repitiendo, solo que esta ves no tenia su ropa para protegerlo de las manos intrusas.  
  
Las manos de Akira tomaron las del pelirrojo, poniéndolas sobre su cabeza (la de Hana), dejándolo completamente a su merced.  
  
Sendoh comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de Hana. Necesitaba volver a sentir el sabor de esos rojos labios. estaba a escasos centímetros de la boca de Hana, podía sentir el extraño pero exquisito olor a chocolate que despedía el cuerpo del pelirrojo.  
  
Cerró los ojos, para poder sentir mejor el sabor de Hana. Rozó los labios de Hana. ya no lo soportó mas y besó a Hana con pasión. Podía sentir como el pelirrojo se retorcía entre sus brazos, tratando de liberarse de su abrazo.  
  
Hana no podía hacer nada, solo lloraba, estaba completamente aterrorizado. De pronto, Sendoh dejó de besarlo y le soltó las muñecas. esto lo alivio un poco, pensó que Akira al fin lo iba a soltar. pero se equivocó.  
  
Sendoh lo tomo por los brazos y lo arrojó al suelo.  
  
Hana calló de espaldas y Sendoh sobre él.  
  
"No sabes cuanto te he deseado" Susurró Sendoh en el oído de Hana, dándole un mordisco.  
  
"Por favor.n-no lo hagas.. Sendoh, por favor" Hana rogaba con lagrimas en lo ojos.  
  
"Eres muy inocente, mi pelirrojo, eso es lo que me excita mas de ti"  
  
Hana no lo podía detener. si no hacia algo, Sendoh lo terminaría violando  
  
En un descuido, Sendoh se alejó de cuerpo de Hana, para poder ver su rostro, pero lo único que vio fue el puño de Hana impactándose contra su rostro.  
  
Sendoh quedó inconsciente.  
  
Hana se levantó y se vistió rápidamente para luego huir del lugar, antes de que Sendoh recuperara la conciencia.  
  
Corrió la mas rápido que pudo en dirección a su casa, pero no se percató que un chico de zorrunos ojos lo seguía de cerca  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Uf. tengo la mano cansada de tanto escribir. bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi. Nos vemos  
  
CONNIE-CHAN 


	8. CAPITULO 7

MALDITA APUESTA!  
  
CAPITULO 7  
  
***********************&**************************************  
  
Rukawa siguió al pelirrojo hasta su casa. la verdad es que no tenia ni la menor idea de XQ Hana había, literalmente, huido del gimnasio (hay Rukawa, si supieras..), pero eso lo averiguaría después, primeo tenia que saber que era el famoso Koppellia (ya ni me acuerdo como lo escribí, jojojo) y que tenia que ver ese lugar con el pelirrojo.  
  
Decidió que lo mejor seria esperar escondido cerca de la casa de Sakuragi. Se escondió en la copa de un árbol que estaba frente a la casa del pelirrojo. Se acomodó contra el tronco y se dispuso a esperar a que el pelirrojo saliera rumbo al Koppellia.  
  
Kaede (Hay que lindo nombre *¬*) esperó 2 horas y media. y Sakuragi aún no salía!!! (NOTA: Hana tiene que ir a "trabajar" a las 9:30 PM, y apenas son las 6:50.eso era).  
  
*Mmmmm.tengo sueño =0= (y cuando no ¬¬), a que hora pensará salir ese Do'hao??... quiero ir a mi casa a dormir.* Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, Rukawa no tenia mucho animo que digamos, pero bueno, sin esa personalidad no seria Rukawa, y a TODAS nos gusta tal como es y.eeh, creo que me estoy desviando del Fic XD.  
  
Rukawa no estaba dispuesto a irse del lugar así como así, tenia que averiguar que era lo que le pasaba a Hana, aunque no sabia muy bien el porque. todavía (yo si se XD). Bueno, para "hacer la corta", les diré que Rukawa esperó mucho tiempo, pero, como era de esperarse, se quedó dormido U_U'  
  
Hana llegó a su casa con la extraña sensación de que "alguien" lo seguía. Entró y cerró con llave la puerta (cof, cof, cof. delirio de persecución, cof, cof, cof). Una vez cerrada la puerta, se apoyó contra esta y se dejo caer hasta el suelo. *Estoy muy cansado. y de tanto correr ya me dio hambre// rugido de estomago//. y para rematar, tengo que volver al trabajo. ojalá no hubiera hecho esa apuesta, por culpa de ella Sendoh me persigue para hacer.mejor no pienso en eso por ahora*.se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó todo lo que había en el refrigerador y se preparó un MEGA sándwich (tomates, pepinos, yogurt, jalea, mantequilla, ketchup, mayonesa y. mostaza entre otros.) y lo engulló de dos mordidas (O_O).  
  
"AAAHH, que rico estaba, no cabe duda de que, además de ser un tensai en basketball, soy un talentoso cocinero, JAJAJAJA" (ejem, Hana, hasta yo puedo preparar un sándwich ¬¬).  
  
Después de comer, se fue a acostar.estaba muy cansado y NESESITABA tomar una siesta.  
  
El cuarto de Hana era bastante espacioso. Tenia un gran ventanal con una hermosa vista hacia la playa. En medio del cuarto había una cama de dos plazas con sabanas verdes (No piensen mal, a Hana le gustan las camas grandes ¬¬***). La cama tenia grandes almohadas y, en el medio de la cama, había un enorme peluche (o muñeco de felpa) de un lindo Yeti (hombre de las nieves) con unos audífonos y una pequeña chaquetita (para los chilenos, les diré que es un peluche de Juanin, de 31 minutos XD). Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color naranja pálido, pero apenas se notaba, ya que las paredes y hasta el cielo de la habitación estaban, literalmente, forradas en posters de basketball y de sus grupos de música favoritos. Y, aunque ustedes no lo crean, en el cuarto, había un librero con MUCHOS libros, en su mayoría mangas (Bueno.es Hana). El pelirrojo se arrojó sobre la cama, para luego caer profundamente dormido.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////// 2 HORAS DESPUES ///////////////////////////////////////  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, MALDICION, ME QUEDE DORMIDOOOO!!!!" sip, como lo suponían, Hana se quedó dormido T.T, y fue tanto el escándalo que armó, que logró despertar a Rukawa que aún estaba dormido en el árbol.  
  
El pelirrojo corría de un lado a otro de la vivienda. necesitaba comer algo, bañarse (otra vez O.o?) y cambiarse de ropa, ya que todavía estaba con el uniforme de la escuela (NO HANA, NO TE CAMBIES.te ves taaan bien con ese uniforme *¬*). Rápidamente se comió una manzana (con el MEGA sándwich no le quedó nada en el refri ¬¬), se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió. Se puso una polera (polo, playera o musculosa) de color blanco sin mangas y de cuello alto ceñida al cuerpo y unos pantalones de terciopelo negro que le quedaban muuuuy bien, si a eso sumamos el hecho de que tenia el cabello mojado *¬*  
  
Salió corriendo de su casa, con "cierto" zorrito que le seguía los pasos de cerca.*Menos mal que este torpe hizo todo ese escándalo, si no, seguiría durmiendo. =0= todavía tengo sueño.* Esto pasaba por la mente de Rukawa mientras corría a unos 1.200.000 de metros del pelirrojo, por lo menos. Hubiera ido un poco mas cerca, pero no quería ser descubierto, pero igual no era muy difícil seguir al pelirrojo, con el color de pelo que tenia. XD  
  
Ru siguió a Hanamichi por varias calles, hasta que llegó a un barrio que no conocía. Estaba lleno de prostíbulos, pero no eran prostíbulos comunes, eran prostíbulos Gay. ESTABA EN EL BARRIO ROSA DE KANAGAWA!!!! O_o  
  
*Que hará el Do'hao en un lugar así??? Bueno, será mejor averiguarlo.* y, sin pensarlo dos veces, continuó con su trabajo de "espía". Siguió a Hana por unos minutos más, hasta que este entró a un prostíbulo. era el Koppellia. Decidido entró al local. Quedo plop!  
  
En un escenario habían varios hombres semidesnudos bailando, mientras que los clientes les tiraban billetes y otros les metían mano. A un costado del lugar habían varias puertas. parecían ser habitaciones privadas, y desde afuera, se podían escuchar los gemidos (pero que harán ahí dentro XD). Rukawa no salía de su asombro, pero una voz lo sacó de su mundo.  
  
"Hola niño bonito, en que puedo ayudarte?" Un hombre alto, de nos mas de 20 años, cabello negro y ojos dorados era quien le hablaba.. Su nombre. Caín (Siiii, mi Caín volvió!!!! *¬*) Este miraba a Rukawa de arriba a labios, relamiéndose los labios con deseo (TRAIGAN UN BALDE!!!). Rukawa no se dejó intimidar. Lo miró con su típica expresión fría.  
  
"Hace un momento entró un chico pelirrojo, donde está" No fue una pregunta. fue una orden.  
  
"Hay, tampoco tienes que ponerte así ¬¬, bueno, el "nuevo" está en el ultimo privado" Kaede caminó con paso decidido hacia la habitación. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y entró.  
  
Hana estaba caminando por la habitación como león enjaulado (de un lado a otro) y hablaba solo. "Que hago, que hago. ojalá nadie venga hoy. no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría si algún depra se aprovechara de mi. Maldito Yohei, por que tuve que perder???" Tan concentrado estaba Hana con su monologo, que no se percató de la presencia del chico de ojos azules y frios que acababa de entrar en la habitación. *Pero que distraído es este idiota* (Rukawa! No trates así a mi Hana ¬¬).  
  
De improvisto, Hana se para en seco y se arroja sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados "Dios, que voy a hacer?, no quiero acostarme con ninguno de esos hentais inmorales. por que me pasa esto a mi?"  
  
"Por que eres un Do'hao". lo dijo sin pensar. ahora si que se iba a armar la grande.  
  
Hanamichi abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo. rápidamente se levantó de la cama y miró al chico que estaba parado frente a la puerta. El pánico lo invadió, comenzó a sudar frió y a temblar. abría y cerraba la boca, pero no emitía sonido alguno, el mundo de Hana se vino abajo. Kaede Rukawa estaba parado frente a el. lo habían descubierto.  
  
"Zo.rro.." apenas fue u susurro, tenia un enorme nudo en la garganta. tenia la sensación que el mega sándwich que almorzó iba a salir intacto de su organismo en cualquier momento.  
  
Rukawa no dijo nada ni se movió. Solo se limitó a ver a Hana. notó que el pelirrojo se estaba hiperventilando. Eso no prometía nada bueno. (pobre de mi Hana, me voy a poner a llorar :( ). El moreno comenzó a acercarse a Hana para tranquilizarlo *No se valla a desmayar ese torpe*. Hana no se movió. le costaba trabajo respirar, notó como Rukawa se acercaba. Quería retroceder, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Ya no podía ver bien a Rukawa, pero luego de unos segundos, todo se volvió oscuridad. Se había desmayado.  
  
Lo primero que vio cuando recuperó el sentido fueron los ojos de Kaede. Recordó que Rukawa lo había descubierto. Volvió a ponerse pálido. volvía a hiperventilar, tenia que calmarse o volveria a desmayarse. pero le costaba demasiado trabajo. Comenzó a marearse, todo se oscurecía.  
  
PLAF!  
  
Un fuerte dolor en su mejilla lo hizo reaccionar. Rukawa lo había abofeteado (Oo. pobre Hana)  
  
"Por que demonios me cacheteas!!!???"  
  
"Te ibas a desmayar" fue la seca respuesta de Ru U_U  
  
"Eso no es cierto!!"  
  
"A no??? Y por que te desmayaste hace 20 minutos? ¬¬"  
  
*Es cierto me desmayé por que.. OH NOOO!* Hana no sabia que decir, solo atinó a decir por que?  
  
"Por que qué?"  
  
"Por que demonios esta aquí? No me digas que tu también eres un depravado como Sendoh?"  
  
"No, no es por eso"  
  
"Entonces.?"  
  
"No te importa"  
  
"Que no me importa. QUE NO ME IMPORTA!, MALDICION, TÚ ERES MI CLIENTE!"  
  
"Si, eso parece" su rostro era frío y neutro. escondía a la perfección lo que Rukawa sentía realmente. La verdad era que Kaede estaba confundido y tenia miedo. miedo de lastimar a Hana. un momento. TENIA MIEDO DE LASTIMAR A HANA?! PERO SI NO PENSABA HACER NADA AL PELIRROJO. o si?? Ni el mismo lo sabia.. (jojojo, yo si se XD)  
  
"En que estoy metido??" La voz del pelirrojo lo sacó de Kitsunelandia XD. Rukawa dirigió su mirada azul a Hana. aunque no lo demostró, quedó impresionado. Hana estaba sentado en la cama con las rodillas a la altura del pecho y de sus ojos almendrados caían delicadas lagrimas. Rukawa ya había visto llorar al pelirrojo (cuando perdieron contra Kaynan), pero nunca lo había visto tan desolado y frágil. Se conmovió (como dicen, el fuego derrite el hielo XD), un sentimiento de protección lo invadió, necesitaba proteger al inocente Hana. con este sentimiento se dio cuenta que el supuesto odio que decía sentir por el pelirrojo era solo una mascara para esconder un sentimiento mucho mas grande y hermoso. el amor. Sip, como lo leyeron, Kaede Rukawa, el rey del hielo se enamoró nada mas ni nada menos que de su polo opuesto, Hanamichi Sakuragi. Comprendió que cuando conoció a Hana, ese sentimiento extraño que sintió no era impresión ni envidia. era amor. Pero como se pudo enamorar de ese pelirrojo tan impredecible. pues, bien, uno nunca escoge de quien enamorarse. Decidió que pelaría por el amor de Hana, pero como lo conquistaría??? Lugo pensaría en eso, ahora su prioridad era tratar de consolar al ingenuo de Hana.  
  
Con cuidado se sentó junto al pelirrojo y, suavemente, posó una mano sobre el hombro de este. Error numero 1, Hana se tensó ante el contacto y se alejó bruscamente.  
  
"Que piensas que estas haciendo??" Hana estaba pálido, Rukawa no se esperaba esta reacción por parte del pelirrojo. optó que lo mejor seria dejar que se calmase. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la salida. Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, pero la voz de Hana lo detuvo.  
  
"Espera" Kaede se sorprendió (Rukawa se sorprende mucho, no creen?), pero pensó que lo mejor seria no dejarlo notar.  
  
"Que quieres ahora???" (Rukawa podría ganar un Oscar XD)  
  
"No le digas a nadie, por favor"  
  
"Que no diga que?"  
  
"Bueno. que. que trabajo aquí" Hana rezaba para que Rukawa lo entendiera, pero en el fondo sabia que seria imposible conmover a ese zorro tan frío y sin sentimientos (Que equivocado esta).  
  
"Por que trabajas aquí?"  
  
"Eso a ti no te importa"  
  
"Bien" Rukawa se volteó nuevamente hacia la puerta, y se fue.  
  
Hana se quedó solo en la habitación. estaba seguro de que el zorro le contaría a todo el mundo que él, el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi, era un triste gigoló. En ese momento, el pelirrojo tomó una decisión. vería a Rukawa en la escuela y hablaría con el acerca de su problema, talvez así lo haria entrar en razon para que no dijera nada. Ya no le importaba humillarse, tendría que tragarse su GRAN orgullo  
  
Hana agradeció el hecho de que solo tuviera un cliente pos noche. Tomó sus cosas y se fue rumbo a su casa. Talvez esta noche podría dormir bien.  
  
HOLA!!!!! Bien, como ven, me demoré nada en subir este capi. la razón. bueno, dentro me poco me voy a ir de vacaciones y no podré seguir escribiendo hasta febrero. NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, pero, no se preocupen, en el siguiente, les prometo que habrán muchas cosas que las va a dejar plop, pero no les diré cuales, MUAHAHAHAHA, cof,cof,cof.. Buen, me voy. Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo para todas aquellas personas que leen mi fic, gracias  
  
Connie-chan  
  
"Kein ángel kommt um euch zu rächen" 


	9. Leanlo porfis!

Hola, hola!!!!! Como están??? Supongo que esperando la visita del viejito pascuero ne?(en Chile le decimos así a Papa noel o Santa). Bueno, ahora no vengo con el capi, jojojo.  
  
En realidad estoy escribiendo esto para desearles una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo!!!!! Yo estoy muuuuuy feliz de que lean mi fic (parece miss universo ¬¬*), pero estoy mas feliz de que los reviews que me han llegado sean taaaaaaaaan lindos, todos me animan a seguir con el fic y a darme de cabezazos cuando estoy escasa de imaginación.  
  
También quería decirles algo, que para mi es súper importante. Bueno, el viernes 26 de Diciembre estoy de cumpleaños, SIIIII!!! PORFIN VOY A CUMPLIR MIS 16 VERANOS. Bueno eso era todo n_n, gracias portado y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad  
  
Kein Engel kommt um euc zu rächen  
  
CONNIE-CHAN 


End file.
